A Tale Of A Broken Heart
by Glamagirl
Summary: Her heart was broken, and when she is at her lowest she finds him.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone in this story.

**A/N**: As you may have noticed, I'm having a mayor writer's block so I'm mainly working with re-writes. I thought about making it Punk/Maryse or even Ted/Maryse, but at the end my JoMo muse wanted to be used so here it is. This is rated M for a reason, it's a smut so if plotless little fics are not your cup of tea you should run away ;-p

**A Tale Of A Broken Heart**

I shouldn't have come here. I realized that since the moment I first walked in and saw them together, groping and kissing in the middle of the dance floor like two hormone crazed teens in junior high. Now, to be completely honest, seeing them like that was like taking a hard blow to my stomach and if I had some sense left in me that would have been my cue to turn my back on everyone and go back to the solitude of my hotel room.

Yup, that would have been the ideal thing to do. I mean let's get real; anyone else in my situation would have done just that.

But well, since there's no common sense in me whatsoever and since there is no one else who reasons quite like me, instead of turning around in my Loubotins I put on my best fake smile and with my head held up high I made my way into the club. I mean hello, what else was I supposed to do? I'm Maryse Ouellet and I will never give anyone in this world the pleasure of seeing me flee a scene.

That was how this started, I thought that I could deal with this and getting deep into an ego trip I made my way in and said my hellos to everyone important enough for me to notice. I put on the 'I don't care that _they_ are here' act until the muscles of my face ached while my mood started to sour; then, when I was able to, I escaped to the bar and here I am, planning on drinking myself into a stupor as the night dies out.

Ugh, I really hate this, I don't like feeling like this and all that crap… I mean as it turns out I still don't know how to deal with the _situation _at hand; despite acting as if I don't care the fact is that I don't know how to deal with the fact that my ex-boyfriend is somewhere behind me being all happy with the woman he cheated on me with.

Isn't that fabulous?

Sighing, I ask the bartender for another shoot of tequila and then I wait for him to serve it. While he pours the gold liquid into the glass I take a look back and my eyes find him immediately. He's laughing at something one of the guys said while she is looking right back at me.

And not only that, when she sees that I'm looking their way she smiles and leans forward to kiss him full on the lips while her cold blue eyes never leave mine.

Whore, I can't stand her.

Anyway, that's enough of a show for me so I turn back around and fix my eyes on the empty glass over the counter.

You know, this is kind of funny in a very sad way; I mean how in the hell does anyone cheats on me with a… with a chipmunk! Eck, this world definitely must be coming to an end, I mean how else could this be happening to me?

Snorting, I shake my head and quirk my lips, trying to erase the image of her kissing him. But then after a few seconds I realize that it's too late, the image is already plastered in my brain like a scar that will never heal.

"Is she trying to swallow him or what?"

I hear the familiar voice right in my ear and I turn my head a bit to the side to find none other than John taking a seat in the stool at my side.

Arching an eyebrow, I shrug indifferently. "She should, then she would vomit him half digested."

John chuckles, his own head tilting in my direction so that his eyes lock with mine briefly. "Now that's an image I don't want to see."

Yeah, me neither… anyway, I smile at what he said but I don't respond to him; at least this time the smile comes easy enough because it's a bitter smile.

He doesn't notice, he just turns his head onward and orders his own drink and I watch in silence as the bartender pours for him a few ounces of everybody's good old friend, Mr. Johnnie Walker.

"So how are you copping?" He asks drawing the stool closer to mine so that he doesn't have to force his voice above the blast of the music.

I shrug and bring my hand up to my lips to run my tongue along the back of it, then I shake salt onto the moistened spot and look up at him. "You know what they say, when life hands you a lemon… lick, drink and suck." I lick the salt off, lift the glass to my lips and down my throat goes the fiery liquid. This one doesn't burn as much as the first one but it does makes my cheeks flame.

How many had it been by now, three or four?

Not caring how many drinks I've had, I grab the lime and suck at it, watching out of the corner of my eye as Johh swallows his own drink. If I'm sober enough, when the bartender bills me I will know how many had it been, right now I really don't care.

"So what brings you to the corner of the damned?" I ask leaning into him. I know John well enough to consider him a friend, not like a best friend but someone fun with whom I've hanged out a couple of times. Anyway, my point is that and I know him well enough to know that he's not a social drinker like some of the other guys.

Sure, I've seen him taking a beer or two but this is whiskey he is drinking now and he is actually asking for another one.

Without taking my eyes off of him, I realize that he still hasn't offered an answer to my question; he just limits himself on downing his scotch and giving me a shrug of his own. It is then when it comes to my mind what Nikki told me last week in one of her weekly updates.

Now, I usually don't put much attention to gossip but Nikki filled me in with this one. So to make a long story short, the thing is that after the whole WrestleMania thing between John and Trish a lot of the guys got mad, they all said it was Melina's fault for whispering things in John's ear so as a way to 'punish' her they started ranting about a few of her indiscretions, and by indiscretions I mean that they spilled the beans on her sleeping around with at least three of the guys while she was still with John.

According to Nikki, John didn't know about that so he confronted her and the result was that he dumped his longtime girlfriend short after.

As I remember all that I sigh, kind of regretting asking him about it because now he's going to whine and bitch about it as he drinks himself into oblivion. Yeah I know, you can call me a bitch and a bad friend, I don't care. I just don't want to hear it, I want to be the messed up one here.

"Do you remember when we got stuck in Belfast and a bunch of us got to the movies and ended up getting kicked out? What movie we were supposed to be watching?" He asks and I burst a laugh before I can hold it back. Here I am, messed up as I'll ever be, getting drunker by the minute and he's asking me about a movie? Well, at least he's attempting small talk instead of bombarding me with confessions of a broken heart. "I have the name of it at the tip of my tongue." He mumbles to himself as he runs his finger along his stubbled jaw.

"I don't know, the Scott Pilgrim one?" I reply and he snaps his fingers. Actually, I'm not sure if that was the movie; that happened more than a year ago and my memory is awful. What I do remember is that I was with Mike back then and we were both very happy. At least I was.

Now I'm not, I'm bitter when I'm at my best so imagine how I am when I have it bad. Sure, I try to cover it but deep inside I know that I'm just the shadow of the person I was once.

I just don't know how to deal with betrayal, I don't know how to act after I gave my all to one person and he just decided to make a fool out of me. I'm an empty shell… that's what he made out of me.

Taking me out of a trance, I hear John snorting and I look at him to see his eyes locking with mine. "Yeah, that was one fucked up movie."

"How can I say? I got kicked out because you guys couldn't keep it quiet." I protest in a laid back tone I haven't used in a long time as I punch him lightly on the shoulder.

He chuckles and goes on to swallow what would be his third glass. See, isn't it funny how I remember how many he had taken but not how many I've had?

Tilting my head to the side, I push the inside of my cheek with my tongue and take a deep breath. "So, we both survived the draft, seems like we will still be team Raw for the full year."

"I wouldn't have minded switching to Smackdown." He says, his eyes finding mine as he arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wish I was drafted too." I say absentmindedly and I mean it, I mean not only did I stay in the same brand than Mike, but as if that wasn't enough THEY drafted Kelly or Barbara or whatever she is called to the brand I'm in!

Talk about kicking someone while being down.

See, love blows. Period.

Blowing out a breath, I tilt my head to the side and watch John as he sits there, cradling an empty glass in his hands as his gaze is lost somewhere behind the counter. As I watch him it comes to my mind that we are the clear image of a new theory of mine; love is a losing game, one I don't ever want to play again.

I got cheated on, he got cheated on and here we are, lonely, bitter and on our way to get very drunk.

Blinking, I look down on my own empty glass and for a moment I play with the idea of asking the bartender to fill it once more. I decide not to, I'm done with that. I think I'm already really too drunk because a wicked idea is forming in my head and instead of pushing it away like I know I should I'm finding it very tempting.

You see, a good friend told me once that the best medicine for a broken heart is a good fuck… and well, for some reason I want to find out if it's true, tonight.

I mean I don't know if it's going to make me feel better, but I'm sure it can make me feel something other than this self-pity I've been feeling for the last month. That's if I'm not so damaged that even that can't make me feel alive.

I shake my head in disbelief and I can feel John stealing a glance at me while I do so. The best thing I can do right now is leave, my brain is yelling at me to do it. But as it turns out, I haven't gained one bit of common sense during the night.

I stay.

'_You are not thinking on fucking him are you?'_

My mind speaks to me, or maybe it's my conscience that decided to make a comeback after all these years.

Who else? I respond silently to myself. I mean sure, I could give Kelly a taste of her own medicine and steal Mike away; after all everybody says that he is with her because she's like a younger bubbly version of me. I don't think that's true, but I know that if I try I can make him look my way and I can definitely lure him into my room. But no, no Mike for me, after all he's main reason why my heart is so fucked up.

Could it be Ted? He is after all the person who told me about this theory. He told me after everybody found out about my breakup with Mike and to be honest I think he said it as a way to get me into his bed. Now Ted would be an interesting choice, after all he is ridiculous good looking and he smells like heaven on earth; but there are a few details, Ted is married and Ted is not here, so if I want to test this theory it narrows down to John or some random stranger. Doing strangers is not my style so John will have to do.

It would do him some good too if you come to think about it and let's be honest, he is not lacking in the good looks department either.

Narrowing my eyes, I look over to him and for a long time I just stare at him. He noticed and he is now giving me a quizzical glance while his lips curve into half a smile. No, not bad looking at all. To start, he has a ridiculous nice body, a pair of lovely warm chocolate eyes that entrance you into their depths and we can't forget that smile, it's quite honestly very charming.

He also smells very, very good.

"What?" He asks as my eyes blatantly scan him. I wonder if I shall make him drink another scotch to coax him into my room or if he's good to go like he is.

Now, I know I'm probably not his type, I mean judging by what he had he goes for insipid brunettes that lack any sense of style whatsoever; but trust me in this one, once the lights are out I can be more than he ever dreamed on. He won't even remember Melina's face until morning comes.

Okay… who am I kidding; I'm _everybody's_ type so this shouldn't be so difficult. No man with blood in his veins would be able to turn down a night with me.

Studying the scene and playing with a few ideas, I notice that he ordered another drink a second ago but that it rests untouched over the counter; his attention is now on me now and I bet he is trying to figure out what's up with me.

It's kind of charming, but don't think he's too good on the perceptive department.

Drunk and ego tripping, I stand up from the stool and because he had turned to his side to face me I am now standing between his legs. See, seems like fate is on my side tonight, who would have thought?

Anyway, as if it is the most natural thing for me to do, I rest my hand casually on his thigh while I reach for his drink to take a sip. I smile internally as I feel him tense under my touch and I just let my hand dwell there as he slightly shifts in the stool.

Ha, I feel like laughing because there's no doubt that this is going to work, after all he is a man no different than the rest; touch him anywhere up his knees and down his chest and he will automatically think of sex.

That's how their brains are designed and I will work with that in my favor.

While I drink his drink he just stays there, unmoving. I drain half the glass and with a smile on my lips I offer him the rest. He's unnerved, I can tell his mind is racing a million miles per second and I almost feel sorry for him. He'll never know what hit him until he's down on his back as I ride him silly.

Let's just hope he's good behind closed doors.

Anyway, he doesn't take the glass so I drink the rest as well; licking my lips slowly once I'm done with it. Did I mention that my eyes are on his but he's too occupied following the motion of my tongue to notice?

"Dance with me, John." I purr leaning forward to make sure he hears me; well… not really, I just did it so that I could brush my body to his as my hand slides a little farther up his thigh.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He responds with a nervous laugh as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Come on, everyone is already wasted out of their minds so they won't even notice. Let's have some fun." I thug at him with my free hand, the other one is still on his thigh.

He opens his mouth to respond and I lean even more into him, resting the full weight of my body against his. "I don't like this music… I rather stay here, drinking."

I pull back from him, but just enough to look into his eyes and what I see there tells me that I already got him. It's there in his warm eyes as he stares back at me, its lust at its purest form. But I can also see that he's struggling to bury it deep inside.

Well I have other plans of my own. He wants it and I want it, so what's the big deal? We are adults here, we are not committed on any other relationship so why can we seek comfort in one another?

"And if I ask nicely?" I mumble in a low breath as my restless hand goes farther up only to stop when it finds the bulge in his pants… and hello dear Johny, you feel nice and full of promises.

"What?" He gasps but the protest dies in his throat as I start to slowly stroke him through his jeans. He looks around the dark room but my eyes remain on his face. I know no one but us knows what's going on here and I find more interesting watching his reaction than looking to all the assholes around. "Maryse, you better stop that… you are drunk." He says but his eyes venture down to look at what my hand is doing to him.

He's already half hard so it's a matter of convincing his mind to give in.

"Do you really want me to stop?" I ask delving into his eyes with mine as his hands fly to his head to run along his hair. He really looks charming all bothered up and I can't help but to smile slyly.

"Yes." He says but I see the truth in his eye. He doesn't want me to stop, he wants this, he wants me.

I stop my ministrations and pout at him. "That's too bad, Johny, you and I could have a lot of fun tonight." I peck him right on the corner of his lips, taking notice that he held his breath as I neared closer, then I turn around to leave. Oh, but as I'm moving slowly away I keep a count in my head.

1…2…3…

If I get to ten I'll leave with what little dignity I have and blame it all on the alcohol.

4…5…

Maybe he doesn't want me and thinks I'm just a slut who's trying to get him into my bed just to feel better with myself. Okay, that kind of has a true ring to it but whatever.

6…

"Okay, wait…" he grabs my hand and I turn around to face him, trying not to smile in triumph. He sighs and slides his hand down his face. I can tell his body wants it, but his mind is giving him a hard battle. "Are you trying to rib me here?" He asks in a chuckle and I go near him, this time straddling one of his legs as he remains sitting on the stool.

"I'm not."

"Then where does this comes from?"

I shrug, biting on my lower lip as I look deep into his eyes. I actually don't know where this came from, but I don't know, I think we have a common background here and I think there's no one who will understand how he feels better than me.

"It comes from now" I say, sliding my hand up his arm. "I can make you forget and you can make me feel…"

John lowers his gaze and for a moment he stays like that, but then he stands up and I have to back a bit to give him room. For a second I think one of us has regained a bit of sense and I'm sure he's going to leave. But instead he takes my hand in his and makes his way through the crowd, leading me on after him.

I don't know what's he's up to and I wonder if he's going to take me to the dance floor, but then we go pass it and now I'm sure he's taking me out. That's when realization hits me, if I take him to my room there's a chance that he would stay over. That won't be good; I just want the thrill of the night and nothing of the regrets morning will bring.

I want to deal with the regrets alone, I'm used to deal with things my way and his presence will make me hold on.

But I still follow him, and when we walk past the exit door I wonder where he'll take me. I find out when he walks up the stairs and I smile. Upstairs is only for VIP's and I can bet on anything that he'll pass without problems.

See, I got it right once again! We walk past security and straight into one of the empty rooms. Ah, the best thing about these places is that they let their VIP's indulge in all kind of pleasures and well, at least what I want to do with John is legal, messed up but legal.

Now wow, I have to bite hard on my lower lip as I can't help but to wonder how this whole thing will turn out. There is no turning back now, we are already here and I made it very clear to him about what I wanted and what I could give him.

'_But what will happen after it?'_

I roll my eyes, consciences are overrated. What will happen after? Well, we'll make a failed attempt to clear the air, we'll pretend to still be friends and then we'll try to avoid each other like the pest. Easy as that.

Once we are in the room, John closes the door and swirls me around so that he can kiss me right in the spot, and damn! The man surely knows how to kiss. He is not wasting any time with preambles and I like that.

His tongue is warm against mine and he tastes of hard liquor. I like it, I like it very much.

With his hands circling my waist, I moan in encouragement as his tongue wrestles against mine fiercely, claiming all my senses with his kiss as he pushes me against the door, pressing his body close against mine.

Wanting to feel more of him, I part my legs to let his body accommodate between them and he does just that, pushing them even farther apart until we get into a position where the erection pocking through the fabric of his jeans pushes into my swollen core.

It feels good, it's been a long time since I got to feel this way and I can't wait to advance into a more intimate contact. The way he kisses me and the way his erection is pressing into me is making my skin burn in desire and God, I don't think he can tell but I'm already wet for him.

My goal of feeling something is already accomplished but no, that doesn't mean that I will stop here.

His hands are now running up my body, lifting my dress up to my hips and then going back down to squeeze and hold onto my inner thighs until I can feel the back of his hand brushing against the brim of my panties. That little contact right there makes me shiver, but unfortunately he doesn't stop there and his hands slide up to settle back around my waist, pushing my dress even farther up.

I moan a protest into his mouth because I really wanted his fingers to slide underneath my underwear so that we could start heating things up, I mean even when what he is doing feels more than good I need more.

Before I can tell him what I want him to do with his hands, he breaks the kiss to slide the top of my dress down. Once out of his way he doesn't wastes any time whatsoever and cups by breast through the thin material of the bra I'm wearing.

"Fuck you are breathtaking…" He says in a low husky voice as he pulls the offending piece to the side so that my breasts are now exposed to him.

He's a breast man, I can tell as he stares entranced at me while he squeezes my nipple between his fingers. By the look on his face I know that he likes what he sees and that's a boost to my ego. Still watching, he licks his lips and looks up to me with his darkened chocolate eyes, almost as if asking me permission to go on.

I'm not going to lie, this is kind of awkward. I mean I never imagined that we could be anything other than just friends and here I am, half naked with his hands on my breast and his erection pressing insistently against my naked thigh.

But it is what it is and as a response I arch my back into him and he takes the invitation and dives down to it, swirling his tongue around the hard peak as I close my eyes in delight.

As he worries my nipple with his tongue and teeth I open my eyes and reach down to his belt, struggling to take it off without pushing him away. Once I manage I toss it aside and go to unzip his jeans to work the pants down his hips. While I do that he switches breasts and lets out a gasp when my hand ventures into his boxers to free him through the opening.

Now, he felt nice back at the bar, but that had been through the fabric of his jeans so now that he is unrestrained I can tell you that he is really something to behold. He's skin is hot as fire and as I wrap my fingers around his thickness I can feel my mind protesting.

'_What are you going? This is John! John, for crying out loud and his dick is in your hand!'_

The protest dies in my mind as his hands slide down to my ass to press me more into him and to feel him better I take my hands off of him and rest them over his shoulders. In this new position I moan his name out loud because really, what else can I do? His exposed erection is pressing hard into me and if it wasn't for the fact that I'm still wearing my damn panties he would have easily slipped into me.

Right where I want him.

Attacking my mouth with a heated kiss, John lifts my left leg up and my arms immediately go to circle his neck while my back presses against the door. I like this; I've always liked a man who takes control, shocking isn't? Well, it turns me on. There's nothing more disappointing than having to lead a man into the act all by yourself.

But not John, he knows exactly what he's doing and he's doing it good. Mike? What Mike? I can barely think about him as anticipation burns through my veins in the form of desire.

With my mind deep in the gutter, John continues to kiss me as his hands wrestles its way between our bodies and down between my legs. Once there he pushes the brim of my panties to the side, his finger brushing for a short second over my wetness. I shiver, wishing for the contact to be repeated.

"John-" I mumble against his lips, I'm about to tell him that I want him to touch me real nice but all of a sudden he pushes his length deep into me and I'm left a quivering fool in his embrace. He is stretching me in the most delightful way and the fact that this is John, a friend with whom I shouldn't be doing this at all only ads more fuel to the fire that burns my body.

He moans into my mouth, his hands cupping my ass to hold me up as he pulls and then pushes back into me, letting me feel all of him before repeating the action over and over again.

"Oh God." I whisper after breaking away from his lips briefly. This is insane, it really is, and as he uses the strength of his arms to pull me all the way off the floor I wrap my legs around his hips and let him guide me through this.

It suddenly comes to my mind that we have a fancy room to ourselves but we still haven't properly gone in. We are still against the closed door and with no intention of going any further. It doesn't matter, I like it fine right here.

When John slipped inside of me, he started by moving slowly, but by now his pace is picking up and I have to break away from his lips once again to throw my head back in delight.

"Don't stop." I moan and then I dare to look into his intense eyes. He in fully concentrated in what he is doing and I also notice that his cheeks are aflame with passion and that his swollen lips are parted just the slightest bit to let his ragged breath come out.

He has never looked better in my eyes and I'm entranced. He looks wild, his eyes have a feral glint that I'm liking too much and I can't help but to give into moving my hands up his head so I can run my fingers through his silky hair.

"So you want me to keep going…" He pants in his sing-alike drawl and I smile, I like his California accent and when high in the brims of his passion it's more marked.

"Yes, oh yeah-" I nearly sob as he thrusts into me harder. God, I love this rhythm already and I lean to him to capture his lips with mine before pulling away once more to trash my head against the door.

Whoever is at the other side must be having a good time hearing my moans and watching the door bang with each thrust he gives, but to be frank I don't care, this is too good for me to care.

I moan and bit hard on my lips while I trash wildly as he watches me, the intensity of his eyes focused only on my own eyes. It's almost obscene and I do everything in my power to hold onto his gaze, but God, he's pounding into me with all he has and I'm taking it all, every inch of him burying deep into me and it's just too fucking hard to maintain a bit of sanity. I'm getting delirious, almost to the verge of ecstasy and still he pounds harder and harder.

"Oh God… John." I moan and my head plunges forward so I can rest it into the crook of his neck. He nudges at my cheek with his and when I look up he captures my lips once again, this time I don't break away.

Then I feel it building inside of me and when it finally floods through my body in huge waves of pleasure he swallows my moans and whimpers while the force of my orgasm hits me hard. He continues with his hard pounding and it takes everything in me not to scream and yell my lungs out.

It feels divine, this is how I wanted to feel tonight and now that I'm in this great ride I don't want to get down.

But as everything else in life, all good things must come to an end and as my body calms down I breathe out. I think I scratched him down his back a bit and maybe even pulled at his hair, I'm not really sure though, all I know is that he's not complaining.

Without losing tempo, John pulls away from the kiss but he keeps his lips pressed against mine and I feel him throbbing inside of me and I can tell he's close.

"Give it to me, John… I want to feel all of you." I pour against his lips and done, he clutches hard at my ass and his thrust become harder, almost desperate and kind of erratic. He is moaning and panting as he empties his seed into me and for a moment I'm afraid he'll drop me down on my ass so I wrap my legs tighter around him.

He doesn't drop me, and after his own body starts the process of calming down he just holds me there, pinned between his body and the door as our foreheads rest against one another.

It feels nice with him; even peacefully as I let my breathing mingle with his and the frantic beating of my heart goes slowly back to normalcy

"Wow." He pants and gives one final thrust. "Maryse…" He starts to speak but I silence him by pressing my lips to his for a quick chaste kiss.

I slide down and even when I rest my feet on the floor I feel like floating. This is what I dreaded the most, the after match. "No regrets ok." I say and as the words roll out my tongue I have to bite down a laugh as I feel his essence sliding out of me and into the floor with a loud splashing sound. It's not funny but chances are I'm a little drunk and I can feel my eyes watering and my lips trembling as I hold back from laughing.

But then he looks down to it and then back at me and he just laughs, plain and simple. I think he is a little drunk too and before I realize it I'm laughing along with him, the awkwardness of the situation eluding us.

After a while we manage to calm down and he looks down at me and smiles that charming smile of his. "Come on, let's get clean up and get the hell out of here."

I smile back at him and as I look into his eyes I don't think the world is fucked up as it used to be. After all, the upcoming dawn looks pretty promising to me and who knows, this can be the beginning of a new start. "Sounds good to me."


End file.
